BiLatteral
by kkmaree
Summary: Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora and Tifa are the 5 members of the hit rock band Bi-Latteral. But what will happen when Tifa quits? And who is the mysterious red-head? AkuRoku, RikuSora and NamineOC Yaoi. Lemons.
1. The Auditions AGAIN!

* * *

**A/N- YAY!!!! A bandfic!!! And a KH one at that. I am actually quite proud of my self for writing this, I usually get bored or writers block and just cant keep writing, so here it is.**

**Pairings: Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Namine/OC**

**Warning: Yaoi, Yuri, lemons, extreme OOCness you know, the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, The Band Skillet, Evanescence, Linkin Park or any othe band named in this fic. I do however own the wakky plot, The OC and the band name Bi-Latteral.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Auditions… AGAIN!**

…

"That's it a I can't take it anymore! You're all a bunch of gays!" screamed Tifa, who was currently pacing around the recording studio making quite a large fuss, "I'm leaving!"  
Grabbing her guitar Tifa headed for the door and attempted to slam the door on her way out, only to remember the door couldn't slam. Frustration growing by the second Tifa headed for the entrance and attempted to slam open the door, only to remember yet again that you had to pull instead of push. With that she was gone, for the 4th time this month.  
Meanwhile back in the recording studio the other band members were having a discussion.  
"There she goes again, think she'll be back again?" asked Roxas casting glances at the other band members and putting his guitar down.

"Doubt it," replied the leader of the band, Axel. "That's the 4th time this month and I think Namine really pissed her off this time. Not putting her on the cover of the new Cd. What was she thinking?! How are we gonna find another chick who can play guitar, keyboard and sing all at once?!"

"Well, we could hold auditions… again," offered the bands drummer Sora whilst getting up from his drum set and slipping into the arms of his boyfriend Riku, who was the bands resident violinist.

"You know what happened the last time we did that, we didn't even find anyone that could do all two of the things Tifa could. Let alone all three koi." the violinist said in a monotone pulling Sora closer to him.

The five, well now four members of the hit band Bi-Lateral were in the recording studio that belonged to Sora and Roxas' parents, Leon and Cloud. They were, no wait scratch that, _had been _recording their new album and halfway through it when Namine, the bands graphic designer, had sent through a copy of the new albums cover, at which time Tifa had had her little _episode_ and stormed out.

"Well, we better get some rest, we'll start auditions in the morning." said Axel walking out of the recording studio, remembering to pull the door, not push it before walking outside and into the large tour bus that the band used as a base when they were on tour or recording at the studio.

Roxas followed Axel, closely followed by Riku and Sora still hand in hand. As soon as they all got into the bus, Sora and Riku plonked down in the couch and started watching TV. Roxas just started walking toward the queen-sized bed, that's right, _queen_ sized bed, at the far end of the bus.

"Okay Roxy baby, go get some sleep, I'll be there in a bit." taunted Axel before catching a slight blush rising on Roxas' cheeks.

"Okay, and I told you to stop calling me that Axel," replied Roxas before drawing the curtain around the bed and climbing in, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Hey, we should get some sleep as well Ri, tomorrow is going to be long and tiring, and you know you can't function without sleep." Sora said quietly using his boyfriends nickname and getting up and walking to the bed at the other end of the bus.

It wasn't long before all Axel could hear was the quiet breathing as all the other members of the band slept.

_I better get some shut eye too, unless I want to fall asleep in the auditions tomorrow_, Axel thought, chuckling in his mind at the thought of himself snoring during the audition. He quietly walked over to the bed with Roxas in it and slipped under the covers careful not to wake his boyfriend, not even bothering to change his clothes before falling asleep.

…

The next day came all too quickly and everyone was awakened by the sound of a mobile phone going off.

"Make it stop Ri," groaned Sora sleepily rubbing his eye with a balled up hand.

As much as Riku would have liked to please his Sora, he was still half asleep himself and therefore called out to Axel.

"Axel, please shut that thing off because if you don't I will personally dispose of it myself." he said laying back down before shutting his eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin." Axel muttered yawning before looking down at the teen curled up on his chest.

"Roxy baby, your gonna have to move now." Roxas didn't wake but did role off Axel's chest allowing the red head to get up. Axel swore that kid could through a tornado if he really wanted to.

Before anyone could yell at him again, Axel pulled back the curtains and stepped out into the lounge/kitchen/dining room and picking up his phone, he looked at the caller ID before flipping it open and answering the person on the other end.

"Namine, what the heck are you doing calling at this time of the morning?" he asked the designer on the other end.

"_You were supposed to be at the auditions like an hour ago axel. It's 9 o'clock now." _Came the reply.

Axel looked down at the watch he wore on his left wrist before noticing that the time was indeed 9 o'clock and that they were an hour late for the auditions.

"Shit, hang on I'll get everyone else up and be there in half an hour." he said before hanging up the phone and walking over to Riku and Sora's bed and waking up Riku, not game enough to wake up the sleeping brunet, god that kid could be in a bad mood sometimes.

"Riku, come on wake up. We're late for the try outs." Axel said softly.

Riku gave a sigh and replied, "I wasn't asleep, I've been awake sine your blasted phone went off." who was it by the way?" he asked.

"Namine, we gotta get going though so wake up Sora and get ready okay?" Axel said before walking to his and Roxas' bet and sitting down gently on the edge.

"Roxy come on baby, we gotta get to the auditions, and we're late already."

Roxas sighed before rolling over and sitting up rubbing his eyes and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend good morning. "Kay, just give me a minute and then we'll get going okay?"

"Okay," Axel replied before getting up and changing into his everyday attire, which consisted of a tight red t-shirt under and open button down black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Come on guys, it can't take that long to get ready!" he said loudly whilst flopping on the waiting for the three members of their band.

Roxas was the next to emerge also wearing skinny jeans but with a tight black t-shirt and black eyeliner. He walked over to the bench of the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, giving Axel a nice view of his behind as he did. He then sat down on the couch beside Axel, but not before Axel had given his ass a thorough squeeze.

Riku came out next and like Roxas, grabbed a cup of coffee since it was highly probable that they would not get breakfast until after the auditions. He was clothed in black cargo pants and a short sleeved white dress shirt.

When five minutes passed and Sora still didn't emerge, Riku got up and spoke to the others, "I'll go check on his, he's probably deciding what to wear or something."

Riku walked to his end of the buss and as he suspected, Sora was standing in front of the mirror on his wardrobe with two shirts in his hands. One black and the other dark blue.

"Ri, which one looks better?" he asked as if no one was waiting for him to be ready so they could go.

"Wear the blue one, you always look good in blue aibou." Riku said walking up behind Sora and pulling the sleeveless shirt over his koi's head before turning him around and kissing him deeply.

Sora moaned at the loss of warmth when Riku pulled away and spoke, "Come on, everyone's waiting for us, we can finish later, Okay Koi?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sora turned red at the comment and walked past Riku, said person following him out.

When they emerged however they found Axel and Roxas sitting on the couch lip locked. Well, Roxas was sitting on Axel who was sitting on the couch to be politically correct. Before they knew it, they had both been slapped on the back of the head, Axel by Riku and Roxas by his twin.

"Come on you two, let's get going. Otherwise all the people will leave before we get a chance to tell them how bad they are." said Sora pouting.

"And this is coming from the guy who takes ages to pick a shirt," came the reply from the red head rubbing the back of his head. "Oh well let's get going." Axel said before stepping out of the bus followed by the others and climbing into a black convertible parked outside.

The ride to the hall where the auditions were being held was uneventful, until that is, Sora found a song on a radio station he knew and started singing

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what your expecting of me  
But under the pressure of walking in your shoes _

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_I've become so numb I can feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Wow, Sora, you can really sing, why don't sing more often?" Axel said still keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"I don't know," Sora said scratching the back of his head. "I guess I never thought about it before now."

"Oh, well, we can talk about this later, we're here now." Axel said pulling into the car park of a hall in the middle of Traverse Town and stopping the car. Seeing the line of people outside of the place, Axel smacked himself in the forehead. This was going to be a long day.

…

As soon as the four got into the hall where the auditions were to take place, he headed straight to the desk that was set up at the front in front of a stage and sat down. "Come on guys, might as well get this over and done with as fast as we can hey?"  
Axel was right. The day dragged on and on until it was just before 5 o'clock in the afternoon. There had been hundreds of people audition for Tifa's old place in the band, but no one had been able to do all three things at once. Some of them couldn't even play one instrument or sing at all. The table in front of them was littered with food wrappers, namely chocolate in front of Sora, and empty Starbucks coffee cups.  
"Well that was a complete waste of time. Like all the other times we did this. Do you really think she wont come back Axel?" said Roxas standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"Nope," replied Axel. "She's gone for good this time. Namine said she went back to Hollow Bastion, her home town."  
Just as he finished talking, the door burst open and the security guards that stood by it, (what sort of band didn't have security guards to save them from rabid fans after all?), held back the mass of red and black that had tried to run in.  
"Hang on a sec guys, I'll handle this." Came the monotone voice of Riku. He did have a way with fans. After a few minutes conferring with Xemnas and Xaldin, the two head bodyguards, Riku came back and spoke to Axel.

"There is a girl here. Says she knows you Axel. And if you ask me she looks a lot like you too."  
"Great," came the reply. "Probably some fangirl that likes me. Come on, the band is called Bi-Lateral for a reason ne?" With that he stood up but not before Sora had reminded him of something.

"Axel, you did it again." Axel had a habit of slipping into Japanese at times and for the second time that day, slapped himself in the forehead before walking over to see who the person was.  
When he saw who it was however, a lot of things changed. "Okay, Xemnas, Xaldin, you can let her go, I do know her." Axel walked back over to the table with the girl following him.

"Sorry for the trouble." he said to her before turning to Roxas, Sora and Riku. "Guys, this is my sister, Hisaki. Hisaki, this is Riku," he said pointing to Riku, "Sora," pointing at him whilst Riku slipped his arms around his waist. "Sora is Riku's boyfriend. And this one here," he said pointing to Roxas, "is _my_ Roxas." Roxas visibly blushed at this and before he knew it he was being glomped by the redheaded girl wearing much the same clothes as Axel.

"Ahhhh! He's so cute! Axel can I keep him?!"

"Ah, Saki, if you don't let him go he's going to suffocate, and I know you like blondes, but no you cant have him." Axel said before wrapping his arms around Roxas.  
"You never told us you had a sister Axel. " came the monotone voice of Riku once again. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us Axel?" asked Sora obviously liking the fact that someone else in the group actually had siblings apart from him.

"Hey, hang on a sec Saki," said Axel whilst looking a bit confused. "Why are you back? I thought you were in Japan studying. You weren't due back for another whole year!" What they all heard was very surprising indeed.

"Well, when I heard that Tifa quit the band, I thought that I might be of some assistance." She said whilst striking a pose, pointing her right finger like a gun and crossing it across her body.  
"But, but…… Tifa only quit yesterday! How could you have known straight away?!" came the strangled voice of Roxas pointing his finger accusingly at Hisaki.

"Well," Hisaki started, "lets just say I have friends in high places, very high places." She said winking at Xemnas who visibly blushed before looking away.

"Oooooh! He's gonna get it!" said Roxas shoving up the sleeves of his shirt and starting to walk over to Hisaki, but not before Axel grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against his chest.

"Now, now Roxas, we can't go hurting the newbie can we now?" He purred against Roxas' ear before pulling away leaving a very dazed Roxas swaying where he stood. "Yeah Roxas, leave……hey wait a sec, what did you just say?" asked a shocked Sora looking on in disbelief.

"That's right, from today on, Saki here will be taking over Tifa's position in the band!" Axel said putting his arm around his sisters shoulders and pulling her closer."

"Hey, hang on a sec, don't we get a say in this? I mean come on, I know we rejected everyone in the auditions today, but…" Roxas trailed off having snapped out of the pleasure-induced state Axel had put him in just before.

"Hey, Saki, your Ipod still have that song and speakers in it?" Axel said looking at his almost identical sister.

"Uh, duh. Why wouldn't I have that song, and last time I checked my Ipod speakers were still working fine." she replied pulling out her Ipod and shaking it for emphasis.  
"Ok guys, you are in for a real treat, Saki's voice is really, really good." Axel said before motioning Hisaki to start singing.

"Awwww, come on Axel," she said in a whiny voice. "You know I need you to sing as well for this song. I wont sing until you get your but up here as well."

"Oh well, looks like I have no choice then." Axel said before following Hisaki up onto the stage.

"You guys can be the judge of whether she gets in or not hey?" And with that they started singing.

_A:I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…  
I keep your photograph and  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

A/H:Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

A: You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore

_H:The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_A/H:Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
__Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away…**(1)**_

"Oh, my, god…." Was the response given by Sora who was currently standing with his jaw on the ground.

"Sora, koi, stop staring. I say she gets in. What do you guys think?" Riku said also looking impressed with the show put on.

"So………, what do you guys think? I know Sora and Riku approve with it by the looks on their faces, but Roxy, what do you think baby?" Axel asked looking straight at Roxas. "Well… as long as she doesn't hit on me, I'm happy. And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Well Saki, looks like you're in. Welcome to the band!" Axel said turning to his sister and giving her a hug.

"Ok guys, let's get back to the studio. How do you all feel like a day off tomorrow so Saki here can get the strings of the songs we still have to record ok?"  
And with that the now complete Bi-Lateral walked out of the audition hall and climbed into Axel's convertible.  
Once back at the studio, all five exited the convertible and climbed into the tour bus. Hisaki looked around.

"Ah, Axel, from what I see, there are _two_ beds in this thing, where am I meant to sleep tonight?" she asked walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Where did Tifa sleep while she was in the ba… whoa, whoa!" Hisaki had just jumped up and walked backwards away from the couch. "What just happened?"

"Hehe, sorry Saki, couldn't resist. Well, that solves where you're sleeping doesn't it?" Axel was standing besides the couch with a remote in his hands. The couch had just sprung out into a double bed complete with sheets and a blanket.

"Ok…wasn't exactly expecting that was I?" Hisaki said flopping down on the bed and closing her eyes. "Oh yeah. I can live with this." She said whilst still laying there. "Ok, ground rules guys. I don't have many so it shouldn't be too hard." She suddenly said whilst holding up one finger. "Number one, you know the usual, no leaving the toilet seat up and such things." She held up a second finger. "Two, at this point, only Axel can call me Saki unless I tell you that you can. And three. I am fine with anything you do, and you know what I mean, as long as you don't piss me off." She said holding up a third finger.  
Everyone stood there and nodded, Roxas and Sora turning shades of red at the last thing said while Riku and Axel just smirked.

"Well, I think we can all live with that. Cant we?" Axel said and the others just nodded. "Well, its getting late and I think we're all tired from today. Plus you can sleep in all you want tomorrow, you having the day off and such. And yes Sora, that means you can dance all you want. Just not too loud ok?"  
"Alright!!!!!" Sora yelled and pumped his fist in the air for emphasis.

"He," Riku smirked whispering into Sora's ear. "If I have anything to do with you tonight, you wont be dancing at all tomorrow koibito." Sora turned bright red and ran off to his and Riku's end of the bus.

"Riku, that was mean. Don't do that to my little brother!" Roxas said to Riku standing with his hands on his hips and pouting.

"Oh well, I'm sure Axel could say the same to you at the moment going on how he's looking at you right now." Riku replied. Now it was Roxas' turn-to-turn red and run off. "You tow are two of a kind aren't you." Hisaki said turning her head after watching the scene play out.

"Oh well, we try." Axel said smirking.

"Do you intend on carrying through with that Axel?" Riku asked.

"Of course. Why would I give up the chance to molest my hot uke?" he replied.

"Ok guys, if you are gonna talk about that, go and talk about it elsewhere cause as you can see, I am trying to get some sleep. Unlike you I have a hell of a lot of work to do tomorrow." Saki had stripped down to a red tank top and black tights whilst the two seme's had been plotting.

"Ah…..," Axel said yawning. "Your right. Come on Riku. Lets get at least _some_ sleep before tomorrow." And with that both men walked to their respective ends of the bus before drawing the curtains and turning out the lights.  
"Well, tomorrows gonna be a long day." Hisaki said to herself before curling up and falling asleep. Little did she know, tomorrow was going to be more than long.

* * *

**(1) A is obviously for Axel and the H is for Hisaki. A/H is them singing together. Just to let you know, there will be lots of singing in this fic so i will post links in my profile to the songs they are singing.**

**So........ what did you think........? Yes, No? Please R&R! Ja ne!**


	2. Restless Night

**Bi-Latteral**

**A/N - I give credit for the smut in this chapter to Riku!!!! (Majikaru-Rin) She worked long and hard on this and i thank her for that! (Builds shrine in her name)**

**Pairings - Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Namine/OC**

**Warnings - Alternate world, kairi and larxene bashing, lemons, OOCness, you know, the usual**

**Disclaimer - Me? Own? Ha! I wish! Only thing I own is Hisaki!**

* * *

…

**Chapter 2 - Restless Night**

…

"Koi, what are you doing? It's 4 in the morning. Why are you getting up now?" Riku asked Sora who was currently clambering out of the bed that he and Riku shared, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers and a singlet.

"Nothing Ri, jut getting a glass of water and then I'll come back ok?" Sora whispered into Riku's ear before kissing him on the mouth and getting up to get said glass of water. Minutes passed and still Sora didn't come back, so, Riku being a person of a curious nature, decided to go and find what happened to his aibou. Carefully making his way out of bed Riku silently headed out of his and Sora's room, Riku had only taken literally about one step out of the room until he felt a sudden warmth envelope him.

"Koi? What are doing?" asked Riku softly, running a gentle hand through Sora's spiky tresses.

Sora nuzzled Riku's chest and sighed, "you smell good Ri." was the innocent reply from the darkness.

A slight smirk crossed Riku's face, he bent down and kissed Sora's cheek, "come back to bed."

"Kay." said Sora allowing Riku to lead him back to their room. Riku closed the door quietly and looked to Sora who was standing in front of him. Sora tilted his head to the side innocently, Riku smiled and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, not giving Sora the chance to say anything before kissing him deeply and carefully leading him back to their bed. He felt Sora's arms wrap around his neck and Riku slowly lowered himself and Sora onto the bed. Reaching over to their bed side table Riku flicked on the lamp that sat there giving them some light to see each other more clearly.

"Ri?" Sora's quiet voice broke through the silence of the night.

"You didn't think I'd follow through with my statement earlier did you Koibito?" asked Riku nipping his lovers ear.

A small gasp escaped Sora before he responded, "n-not really…" Sora admitted.

Riku smiled brushing Sora's cheek with his hand before kissing his beloved again. Sora's eyes slipped shut kissing Riku back and gripping his boyfriends silver hair in his hands. Riku heard Sora moan as he started brushing his tongue over Sora's lips, the smaller boy parted his lips excepting the demands being made by his albeit more aggressive partner. Happily excepting the invitation Sora had given him Riku was always sure not leave a single area of Sora's mouth untouched. Riku slipped his hand under Sora's white singlet and ran his hand across his chest once earning a shiver from Sora. Breaking the kiss Riku attached his lips to Sora's neck as he continued teasing Sora's nipples until they hardened beneath his touch. Sora gasped and arched up to Riku's touch, "your rather eager tonight Koi." breathed Riku huskily into his younger lovers ear.

Sora whimpered a little, "you sound so cute." said Riku stopping his administrations in favour of pulling off Sora's shirt and tossing it aside as if a mere rag. Riku's attention was drawn to a tugging sensation on his own shirt, he smiled at Sora's naïve way of getting attention.

"You take your clothes of too Ri." muttered Sora cheeks burning.

Riku smirked, "all you have to do is ask." he said pulling the shirt off and leaning back down to Sora. Riku began his task of teasing yet again as he began licking and suckling on Sora's nipples making the boy beneath him gasp and squirm around. Riku kissed his way down to the hem of Sora's boxers. "This hard already Koi?" Riku asked nuzzling the bulge in Sora's pants.

"T-that's… ah…" Sora threw his head to the side.

Smirking Riku drew Sora's boxers off him and chucked them off to the side, joining his and Sora's shirt on the floor somewhere. Riku looked up to Sora and the brunettes face turned an even darker shade of red. Riku hovered back over Sora and the young boy looked at his strangely.

"Relax koi," said Riku leaning over to the bedside table fiddling with draw and drawing out a small bottle from it, "just getting your best friend."

Sora looked away from Riku, knowing very well what Riku was talking about. Squeezing a fair amount onto his hand Riku kissed Sora deeply to distract him from the slight pain he was about to experience. Hand slinking down to Sora's ass Riku carefully slipped one finger into Sora's entrance. Sora yelped into Riku's mouth and started whimpering and moaning. Riku drew back for a breath and Sora gasped loudly when Riku added a second finger inside him.

"Riku…" Sora moaned arching slightly to his touch.

Sora's face scrunched up slightly as a final finger was added, "Sorry koi, but it'll hurt more later if I don't do this, you know that."

Sora nodded, "I know, but … I'm okay now, please…"

Riku withdrew his hand and quickly stripped off his own boxers, Sora had always been slightly embarrassed about their size difference, well, it did explain a lot about Riku's ego.

"You ready?" asked Riku gently.

"Y-yeah, … hurry, please… Riku…" Sora breathed.

Riku acknowledge his small lovers plea and slowly pushed himself inside, Sora cried out loudly and quickly lifted his hands over his mouth, they couldn't be too loud, Hisaki and maybe Roxas and Axel were all asleep still and they didn't want to wake them. Riku stayed still inside his lover for a few moments before asking gently, "can I move koi?"

"Y-yes…" Sora whispered, he moaned deeply as Riku started thrusting into him slowly picking up his pace as he went. Sora leaned up and latched onto Riku, holding tightly as he cried out loudly reciting Riku's name over and over again.

"Y-you're so cute Sora…" said Riku before claiming Sora's mouth once again, his tongue wrestling with the others for dominance. With his mouth occupied Riku slid his hand down to Sora's groin and gave it a squeeze, causing Sora to yelp into Riku's mouth. Riku quickly matched his hand movements in time with his now hard and very fast thrusts into the smaller boy. Breaking the kiss Riku looked at Sora's tear glazed eyes, flushed face and couldn't help but notice how incredibly cute and sexy Sora was.

"Riku! … faster! Harder!" Sora practically cried out in desperation as he looked up at Riku.

"S-Sora… your close…" muttered Riku gasping, his self control had worn thin and he was sure practically everyone could here their desperate cries and strangled moans.

"Ri-Riku… I can't… AH!" with a final loud cry Sora came in Riku's hand.

"Sora…" Riku groaned as he released inside his lover, he slipped out of Sora and fell to the side careful not to squash him in the process. As the pair regained their breath Sora curled up against Riku's chest and sighed contently. Riku smiled lifting a hand to stroke Sora's hair gently.

"That was great koi…" said Riku pressing kisses along Sora's neck.

"Ngh, sleepy now…" muttered Sora as pressed closer to Riku.

"Good night my love…" said Riku fondly as he turned off the lamp and decided he too should get some sleep as well.

….

**Ok, sothis story hasnt really taken off yet, but i want it to! It took me too long to write the first chapter to not have anyone read this. So if you like it, please R&R and spread the word! Axel out!**


	3. The Day After

**Bi-Latteral**

**A/N – **Ok, I know this is a bit late and it has been a while since I posted the last chapter, but if you are gonna blame anyone, blame school! God the 10th grade is annoying. The holidays starts soon though so I should be able to get the next chapter up very soon. Enjoy! Oh, and a big thankyou to GreenxxTulips for putting this story on alert!

**Pairings** – AkuRoku, SoRiku, NamineOC

**Warnings** – Yaoi, Yuri, OCCness, smut you know, the works.

**Disclaimer** – I own Roxas, Cloud and Kadaj figurines and badges, but not kingdom hearts.

…

**Chapter 3 – The Day After**

…

"Oh my god! Will they ever stop?!" Hisaki whispered angrily whilst covering her head with a pillow. She had been awakened by Riku and Sora about 20 minutes ago and they had yet to shut up. _Oh well, I'm not gonna get back to sleep, may as well start learning my parts _she thought grabbing Axel's ipod touch and flipping through the music until she came to a recording of the guitar and piano parts of the bands new album.

_They must have recorded each part separately to get them perfectly_ Hisaki thought starting the first song, laying her head back on her pillow and closing her eyes.

…

Roxas was snapped out of dreamland by a certain redhead nuzzling his face in Roxas' neck. "Hey Roxy, I'm gonna get up, its like 10 o'clock already. You gonna get up yet?" Axel asked the blond who was currently in a state of half sleep.

"No, not yet" Roxas replied in-between yawns, "I'll be up in a little bit okay?" he said before kissing Axel soundly on the lips and laying back down, falling asleep again as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Axel climbed out of the covers of his bed and slipped through the dividing curtain that separated his and Roxas' bed from the rest of the bus. Walking into the living/kitchen/dining area, he was surprised to see his sister already up and sitting on her bed watching dvd's on the TV whilst drinking what looked like a mug of tea.

"Hey Saki," he said while walking over to the counter and starting to make himself a cup of coffee. "Why are you up so early? And do you know if Riku and Sora are awake yet?" Axel asked his little sister before sitting down on the couch next to her sipping his coffee.

"No, and no. And both for the same reason I believe." Hisaki said smirking and turning back to the TV.

"Ok, information overshare lil sis. I may be gay, but I don't need to know about my boyfriends twin and the that twins boyfriend doing the nasty while we all slept in the same bus." Axel said grimacing slightly. Hisaki laughed.

"Yeah, they were up at like 4 this morning and woke me up as well. I thought that since I was up, I might as well learn my parts. So I stole your ipod," she said handing Axel his ipod back and draining the last sip of her tea, "and now I know them all, unless you have more than the 25 songs on here you want me to learn?"

"Wow, I knew you were good, but I didn't expect you to know all of the songs already! Wait until Roxy hears bout this, now he wont be bored all day without me. Oh and Saki, since you know them all now, maybe you should at least practice them a bit so that the others don't get too annoyed with your ability to remember everything you hear perfectly." He said almost as an afterthought.

It was then that Roxas decided to make an appearance for the first time that morning. Walking over to Axel, he sat down on his lap and nuzzled into his neck. "Morning Ax." He said in a half awake tone.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I am going to have a shower and get to practicing. My stuff should get here in the next 2 days or so, so is it ok if I use one of your guitars until mine gets here?" Hisaki asked getting up of the couch and putting her mug on the counter.

"Yeah, sure. Just grab one of my spare ones. They're in the compartment in the side of the bus." Axel said placing his arms around Roxas and pulling him closer. Hisaki moved towards the bathroom taking her bag of clothes that she had with her.

"Hey there babe, I thought you would never get up." Axel said softly leaning in and pressing his lips to the blonds who was presently sitting in his lap.

"Hey yourself," Roxas said sitting up and laying his head on the redheads shoulder. "I thought you two would never be quiet. Does your sister know the meaning of 'Inside voice'?"

Axel chuckled. "No I don't think she does. Our father was half deaf so we had to speak louder for him to even hear us. Saki just hasn't stopped talking like that. If you'd like I can talk to her about it. You know, ask her to be a bit quieter?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks Ax." Roxas replied now fully awake.

It was times like this that Roxas would actually accept Axel's affection. He didn't really like showing affection in public. It made the fan girls, and in some cases fan boys, go troppo and squeal over them.

The two just sat there for a while watching the TV. Roxas leaning his head on Axel's should while sitting on his lap and Axel with his arms around Roxas holding him there. "So what do you want to do today babe? It doesn't look like Riku or Sora will be out of be anytime soon judging on what Saki heard this morning at 4." Axel said quietly while planting a kiss on Roxas' cheek and then moving down to his neck nuzzling and kissing the point just above his collar bone.

"Well, we could go shopping. I think all of us need more clothes and we need to get groceries. And then tonight we can have a movie night. You know, just lounge around in our pyjamas and eat ice cream, and if you behave today I will let you continue what you are trying to do now." Roxas said pulling away from the redhead trying to molest him. "Come on, your sister just got out of the shower. We'll go have one then _you_ can go wake Riku and Sora up so they can come shopping with us."

"Ok Roxy, just let me fill in Saki then we can go shower." Axel said walking over to his sister who was now in a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a tight graphic tee with a studded belt and chains.

"Hey Saki, we're all gonna go shopping, wanna come with?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay back and practice, I might draw a bit as well." Hisaki said putting away her pyjamas and walking to the door of the bus to go and get a guitar from under the bus.

"Well if you're sure, you don't want anything?" Axel asked his sister.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied.

…

After showering and waking up a very unhappy Riku and one very sleepy Sora and getting them to shower, all four were ready to get going.

"But Ri, why do we have to go shopping? I just want to lay in bed and sleep." Sora said sitting on the couch eating a piece of toast.

"Because koi," came the reply of Riku, "we all need new clothes and if we don't go grocery shopping, we're all going to starve to death." Riku looked up and spotted Hisaki walking back into the bus with a black and purple guitar. "Hey, Hisaki, are you coming with us?" he asked.

"Oh, good morning you two," she said in reference to Riku and Sora. "But no I won't be coming, I gotta practice and then I might just sit here and draw for a while." She said putting down the guitar and getting another cup of tea.

Riku had a brilliant idea. "You like art Hisaki?" he asked.

"Yeah, always have, why do you ask?" she answered.

"Well I could get our graphic artist Namine to drop in and the both of you could work on the new album cover if you like."

"That would be great! I've always wanted someone to talk to about art. Do you think she'll like my art?" Hisaki asked excitedly.

"If it has anything to do with anime or Japanese culture, then yes she will" Riku answered while sitting down on the couch and pulling Sora onto his lap. Roxas and Axel walked back into the kitchen area from their end of the bus changed and ready to go. "

Hey Axel, is it okay if I get Nami over to keep Hisaki company while we're out?" Riku asked.

"Yeah should be no problem. Just give her a call while we're on the way to the shops, she's over in Radiant Gardens at her studio. Shouldn't take her long to get here."

And with that the four boys climbed into Axel's car and took off leaving Hisaki to wait for Namine.

…

"Ok guys, I think we should go clothes shopping first. Don't want the food to go off while Sora takes forever in the change rooms do we?" Riku said while climbing out of the car in the parking lot. Sora pouted. "You know I'm only joking, right aibou?" Seeing his boyfriend's pout, Riku put his arm around Sora's waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, I know you were joking Ri, but that was still mean." Sora said still pouting and giving Riku a peck on the cheek.

"Oh get a room why don't you." Axel said slipping out of the drivers seat of the car and putting on a pair of silver sun glasses. "You two _did_ wake Saki up this morning and from what she heard, it went on for more than an hour." He said smirking. Sora blushed bright red and Riku even blushed slightly.

"Ok, Ax, are we gonna shop or not?" he cut in. "Oh, and do you think we should call Xemnas and Xaldin?" he added.

"Nah, I think we should be right for a day Rox, we'll get even more attention if they're following us like stalkers all day." Axel said slipping his arm around Roxas in a similar way to Riku and Sora. "Well let's get going shall we?"

…

The four walked until they came to the clothing department of the mall. "Rox and I are gonna go get some new jeans, we'll all meet at the fitting rooms kay Ri?" Sora said grabbing his twin from Axel and walking towards the women's clothes section. Axel and Riku stood there watching their boyfriends walk into all the skirts and dresses.

"Do you think it's weird that they will only buy women's jeans?" Axel asked the other. The two brothers had, no matter what, never failed to buy only women's jeans, saying that they both looked better in them than men's ones. Not that Axel and Riku minded though.

"No, they look hot in them." Came Riku's reply.

Forty-five minutes later, all four had met back in the fitting rooms. Riku had arrived back with a few more pairs of black cargo pants, more white dress shirts, some graphic tees and oddly enough, a pair of leather pants. Axel on the other hand had come back with jeans in black and red, dress shirts in the same colours and some tighter shirts. They were waiting outside the fitting rooms waiting for their boyfriends having already tried on their clothes and decided on which ones they were going to buy.

"Ri, do I look ok in this?" Riku turned around to find his boyfriend wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans with a three-quarter black, v-neck shirt that showed off some of his stomach. Riku had to keep himself from jumping on Sora and shoving him back into the fitting room and having his way with him.

"Yes Sora, you look good. Now go change before we have a repeat of last night please." Axel said while looking at Riku who had a smirk on his face.

Sora quickly turned around and waked back into the fitting room. Roxas had come out of his fitting room in a tight sleeveless top and black jeans. "What's happening out here?" He asked looking at his boyfriend and a smirking Riku.

"Oh, nothing Roxy. Just Riku trying to molest Sora, you know the usual. And if I do say, I might just do the same to you if you stay dressed like that." Axel said in a tone implying that he would carry through with the threat if Roxas did not change back into his original clothes quickly.

"Ok, just let me get changed then we can go pay for all this stuff and go get groceries."

Walking through the checkout with multiple bags each, Sora and Roxas were a few steps ahead of Riku and Axel who were only carrying one bag each. They had had a bit of a scare at the checkout when Axel had leaned down and kissed Roxas because he said something cute, which had given the girl working the checkout a scare when she realised who they were.

After that incident, shopping for groceries and getting dragged into countless other shops by their boyfriends, Riku and Axel finally got Roxas and Sora to go back to the car before they became unable to move with the amount of bags they had.

Putting all the bags in the boot of the car, they all slid into it and started back.

…


	4. Namine

**Bi-Latteral**

**A/N – So long since the last update! I don't know how long it's been, but I know its been quite a while. I've been so busy with school and work that I haven't had time lately, but now I'm back on track and should update couple of weeks or so. Who knows, you might even get more that one chapter in a week!**

IMPORTANT! – This chapter is happening at the exact same time as the last chapter, just in a different place, not time.

**Pairings – **AkuRoku, SoRiku, NamineOC

**Warnings – **Yaoi, Yuri, OCCness, smut you know, the works.

**Disclaimer – **If I owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I would be writing this here?

…

**Chapter 4 – Namine and a Relocation**

…

Waving to the four guys as they drove off, Hisaki walked to the side of the bus, opened the side compartment and pulled out one of her brother's guitars. Walking back into the bus, she sat down on the couch. "Well since I already know all the songs, maybe I'll just play around for a while." Hisaki said, strumming softly on the guitar as she started playing.

After about 10 minutes of playing, Hisaki started to get bored. She never could keep her mind on one thing for long periods of time. Putting down the guitar and going over to her bag, she pulled out a sketchpad and some pencils. "I'll be happy when my stuff gets here, then I'll have all of my art things." She said to herself as she sat down on couch again and flipped to a new page of the sketchpad. Five minutes later Hisaki decided that the bus was too quiet. Hopping up she headed to the CD player that was next to the DVD player. Looking through the stack of CD's next to the players, her eyes lit up when she saw that Axel had kept some of her favourite CD's while she was away.

She had always loved Japanese music, even before she had gone to Japan to study. Popping in a CD, she picked her sketchpad and pencils up before relocating them so that she could pull out the sofa bed and sit on that. She picked up the remote to the CD player and skipped to one of her favourite songs.

Before long, Hisaki had gotten lost in the music, singing along with the lyrics to a particularly fast song, she didn't even hear the knock on the door. "UVERworld? I thought I was the only one who listened to them in these parts." Came a musical voice from the doorway. Hisaki spun around to find a young woman standing in the doorway smiling at her. "Sorry to intrude, I knocked but I don't think you heard me." The woman said.

"No problem. You must be Namine" Hisaki said walking over and turning off the music before shaking the woman's hand. "Yep," she said popping the p as she said it. "And you must be Hisaki. Riku told me a bit about you while he was on the phone to me."

Hisaki took the chance whilst Namine was talking to give her a look over. She was absolutely gorgeous. Wearing a long flowing halter neck summer dress, she looked beautiful. "A blonde too." Hisaki noted in her thoughts.

"Hisaki…..Hisaki…." Hisaki was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Namine calling her name. Looking up, she noticed Namine looking at her. "Sorry 'bout that, sorta spaced out for a sec there. And please just call me Saki" Hisaki said blushing slightly because she had been staring.

"Don't worry about it, it's happened before." Namine said smiling at Hisaki. "Riku said that you were interested in Japanese art while he was on the phone to me. He didn't get to say much else before Axel turned up the music in the car and I couldn't hear him properly anymore. That and I think Sora was trying to kiss him at the same time he was trying to talk."

Hisaki laughed. "Sounds like them alright, well from what I've learned from being around them for the past couple of days that is. You should have heard them this morning! Woke me up at like 4 they did."

"That sounds like them." Namine said laughing softly. "Well, lets get down to business." Hisaki blushed but Namine seemed not to notice. "Part of the reason I came was so that I could redo the album art for the bands CD. That and I wanted to meet you. From what Axel told me about you when you arrived, you sound pretty interesting."

"Oh don't say that, I'm not used to getting compliments from pretty women." Hisaki said waving her hand dismissively. "Pretty women?" Namine smirked folding her arms.

"Oh kami, I said that out loud didn't I?" Embarrassed, Hisaki covered her mouth with her hand. Namine just smirked even more. "That's ok, you're not too bad there yourself Saki.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Hisaki blurted out quickly looking very embarrassed while blushing bright red. "Yeah, that'd be nice thanks." Namine said sitting down on the folded out sofa. "Hey, you're good, very good." She said seeing Hisaki's sketchpad laying near her. "Not really, just a hobby." Hisaki said handing her a mug of tea and sitting down beside her. "I'm really sorry about earlier. When I was studying in Japan, I lived with four guys in a house off campus and I didn't date while I was over there, so I really haven't gotten a compliment in a couple of years. I mean I only met you half an hour ago and I already feel like I've known you for years."

"Don't stress yourself over it, my last girlfriend was over six months ago so it feels good to have someone say something nice about me."

…

An hour later, Hisaki and Namine were still talking and finding out things about each other. For instance, Namine had discovered that Hisaki loved anything Japanese and had a very big sweet tooth, while Hisaki had found out that Namine had been working as the bands artist ever since they formed the group. They had both also found that they both liked women, but it didn't seem to make things awkward like it was at first. They were going on like old friends when Hisaki's phone went off. Checking the caller ID, she found her brothers name on the screen. "Be right back in a sec," She said to Namine, "Gotta take this, make yourself at home though."

Walking out the door of the tour bus, she put her phone to her ear. "What is it Axel?" she said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Having fun sis?" Came the sound of her brother's name through the mobile. He sounded sort of smug to Hisaki. "Oh shut up Ax, you could have warned me about Nami you know." She said as she switched the phone to her other ear so she could check her watch. Axel laughed. "Nami? Oh Saki, don't tell me you've fallen for her already?" Just as Axel finished his sentence, Namine appeared in the doorway. "Hey Saki, you nearly done, I was gonna get started on a sketch for the album cover if you wanted to."

"Saki? You're letting her call you Saki already?" Axel asked surprised. "Yeah, be there in a sec Nami." Hisaki said turning to Namine and smiling. "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. We're on our way back now, should only be another 15 minutes or so. Bye." Axel said abruptly ending the phone call. Hisaki swore she could hear the smirk in his voice as she turned back around and walked back into the bus where she found Namine working on a sketch. She walked around and peered over Namine's shoulder as she worked. The sketch was of the four guys, even though it didn't look to be finished, it was amazing. Each of the four was drawn so well that they looked real.

"Hey that's really good." Hisaki said almost in a whisper. Namine jumped while blushing, turning to find Hisaki standing behind her. Feeling her jump, Hisaki jumped as well. Blushing, Hisaki spoke. "Um….sorry bout that. I was just looking at your sketch. Is that the one for the album cover?" "Oh, yeah, all I need to do is add you in and then I can take it back to my studio and finish it." Namine said blushing as well.

"Well how do you want me?" Hisaki said putting all her weight on her right foot and her hand on her hip. Realising what she had just said, she blushed and looked to her right. "L-like that is f-fine." Namine stuttered as she began to draw. After only 5 minutes Namine had a rough sketch drawn. "Okay Saki, you can move now, I don't think I would need you standing there for the rest of the picture." She said smiling sweetly still with a hint of blush on her cheeks from Hisaki's past comment. "That should be it, now all I have to do is outline and colour it then it should be ready for photoshop."

"Cool, can't wait to see what the finished product looks like!" Hisaki smiled tilting her head to the right and sitting down. "Well, the guys should be back any moment are you gonna stay? Although I must warn you, they've been out clothes shopping all day, so Axel could be a little grumpy." She said standing up.

"Nah, I should get going. I'm sure the guys will want this cover finished by the time of the release! Namine said also standing and heading towards the door. "And I don't think I want to be here when Sora and Roxas start parading their new clothes for the guys. You may want to leave for a little while." She said walking out the door with Hisaki following her.

Heading over to her car, she opened the drivers door just as Axel pulled his car up outside the bus. Going to get into the car, she stopped suddenly and turned around, running over to Hisaki who was still standing on the steps of the bus. Lifting herself up on her toes, she pecked Hisaki on the cheek before running back to the car waving to the guys before getting in and driving off.

Axel, Riku and Roxas looked at Hisaki shocked whilst Sora looked on with a cute expression on his face as Hisaki blushed a bright red. "Don't you dare say anything!" she said before stomping up the steps and into the bus.

The four men standing half out of Axel's black convertible looked at each other. "I know that mood. If I were you guys, I wouldn't say a word until at least tomorrow otherwise she's gonna blow her top and be unmanageable for about a week". Axel said stepping fully out of the car and walking towards the bus with the others following him agreeing to what he said.

Walking in, the men disappeared to their respective ends of the bus to put away their new clothes and put away the groceries after that. Walking over to the couch which was in its couch form at the present time, Axel sat down next to his sister and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, the guys aren't going to say anything. We can all sit down tonight and have that movie night, relax a bit, then tomorrow you can loose yourself in the music while we re-record the CD with you in it. How about it?"

"Okay." She said hugging him back and relaxing into the cushions of the couch curling up and putting her head on her knees.

"Hey guys!" Axel called out to the others. "We're gonna start a movie marathon. Anyone want popcorn or ice-cream or something?" Walking over to the fridge he pulled out the recently acquired tub of chocolate ice-cream. Roxas chose this time to appear and steal the bowl that Axel had just scooped out running off and sitting on the couch. Sora walked over to the seat as well and sat down in front of it. "Saki? Anything in particular you want to watch? And guys no you cant choose, let Saki decide for tonight. Trust me when I say that she is good at picking movies though!"

"Well its not exactly a movie, but how say a Doctor Who marathon? I haven't seen it in ages and I'm sure I saw the DVD's around here somewhere." Hisaki said walking over to the DVD cabinet to search through it. "Found them!" Walking over to the DVD player, she slipped in the first disc and jumped back onto the couch between Axel and the armrest.

…

Four hours later found all 5 band members on the couch. Axel sitting next to Hisaki with Roxas asleep on his lap, his head nestled in Axel's shoulder. Sora was asleep as well with his head resting on Riku's knee, the owner of said knee sitting on the other end of the couch. "Well I suppose we better put these two to bed and then get some shut eye ourselves if we want to get anything done tomorrow." Axel whispered to Riku and Hisaki getting up carefully and taking Roxas into his arms bridal style.

"Yeah, suppose." Riku yawned picking up Sora in a similar fashion. "See you guys in the morning" He said walking off to his end of the bus and disappearing behind the curtains.

"Well I'm gonna put this one to bed, I'll see you in the morning sis. Be ready for some serious music tomorrow." Walking to his and Roxas' end of the bus, Axel waved as he too disappeared.

"Well I suppose I should get some shuteye." Hisaki said pushing the button to fold out her bed whilst turning off the DVD and stripping down to her tights and tank top. "Hopefully my stuff should get here tomorrow so I have some other clothes as well" And with that she climbed under the covers to dreams of a certain blond artist.

**Well that's it for now! Thankyou everyone for waiting such a long time, but you know how life is! R&R! Axel out!**


End file.
